THE MAZE RUNNER - CODIGO
by Angely-chan
Summary: Lynn a llegado al claro, como todos hay, no tiene recuerdos mas que su nombre y un papel que dice "sacalos de hay", ¿que pasaría si tiene el extraño poder de alejar a los penitentes?, ¿que pasaría si ella es inmune a la llamarada?
1. Chapter 1

**HIIIIIIIII, señoritas fans de la hermosa y maravillosa trilogía del tío James, ame los tres libros, la leía varias veces y aun no me canso, jejejeje, espero que les guste la historia, la cree en un momento de locura y bueno, ¿por que no compartirlo con ustedes? jejeje, este es un OCxMinhoXNewtxThomas; pero al final solo se quedara con uno, aquí no aparecerá Teresa, pero abra muchas sorpresas de por mas jejeje.**

Se encontraba encerrada en una caja metálica movible, no podía ver con claridad y solo podía oler la humedad de su alrededor. A pesar de la oscuridad identificaba su, por ahora, "hogar", las paredes de metal, el suelo estaba sucio con algunos charcos de suciedad. A su costado habían dos cajas llenas de comida e instrumentos para hacer armas.

Se mantenía a un costado acurrucada, el miedo intentaba entrar en su mente y enloquecerla por completo, o mas aun de lo que ya estaba.

No savia el por que se encontraba hay, sus recuerdos desaparecieron, no recordaba nada, tal vez habrá tenido un padre o una madre, un hermano quizás, hasta una mascota, pero solo tenia su nombre.

Lynn, su nombre era Lynn, no le servía de mucho pero era algo.

No tenia ni idea de como era, quiso mirarse en un charco, pero la oscuridad y la suciedad no la reflejaban, así que opto por tocarse. Tenia el cabello largo hasta la espalda, grasoso, enredado y, por lo que pudo notar, era negro; el color de su piel no se notaba mucho, su tamaño lo tenia evidente, era pequeña pero se sentía orgullosa. Se fijo en su vestimenta, traía pantalones negros gastados, zapatillas blancas con agujeros pequeños por los costados, una camisa blanca rota por los hombros y los codos y una extraña marca en su muñeca.

Quería llorar tan fuerte hasta quedarse afónica, pero no se permitía hacer eso, si quería sobrevivir aunque sea unos días, debía ser fuerte. Empezó a buscar de entre las cajas algo con que romper la pared de fiero, pero solo había comida, madera y pedazos de soga. Se rasco su cintura y volvió a su trabajo.

En la madera logro sacar algunos clavos y con la soga pudo hacer nudos tras nudos, si estaba en una caja que se desplazaba por el aire, necesitaba amarrarse a algo si lograba salir, eso si lo lograba. Con todas su fuerzas empezó a golpear el techo, aunque le era imposible.

Frustrada por sus intentos en vano golpeo el suelo con fuerza, quería tumbarse y esperar su muerte.

Aun con la poca fuerza se paro y empezó a rebuscar por las paredes algún tipo de anomalía, solo logro cortarse la palma con un fiero que sobresalía, maldecía entre dientes. Volvió a golpear el suelo, pero esta vez la caja se paro por completo tumbándola fuerte al suelo.

- ¡¿otro novato?!, ¡dos en un mes! - gritaron.

Voces humanas, había escuchado voces humanas, no savia si estar feliz o triste por que la habían encontrado.

Las puertas se abrieron por completo, Lynn cerro los ojos y se tapo con la manga de su camisa el rostro.

- ¡dinos si esta muerto! - gritaron, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar eso.

- es...es...¡es una chica! - dijo alguien.

- ¿esta buena? -

- esta muy buena -

- ¡me la pido para mi! -

- no si la atrapo primero -

Lynn no quiso sacar su mano de su cara, aquellas palabras la aterrorizaron por completo, empezó a retroceder hasta chocar con las paredes de la caja, ya no veía tan mal su "hogar".

- miren, esta toda asustada -

- se va a orinar, hahahaha -

- ¡cierren sus mierteras bocas de una vez! - todos y cada uno se quedaron en silencio - ¿hey novata, cual es tu nombre?.

- Lynn - susurro ella. Poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, estaba rodeada de puros hombres, todos la miraban asombrados, algunos extrañados.

- bueno novata, Bienvenida al área - aquel muchacho era alto, cabello corto negro, de piel oscura, con algunas heridas en la quijada, una camiseta rota ploma y unos pantalones que lucían cómodos - mi nombre es Alby

Alby, cogió a Lynn de la camisa y la saco de la caja sin ningún problema, al momento de pisar tierra ella cayo y miro a todos a su alrededor, la observaban raro , ¿tenia algo en su cara?. Alby aparto a todos para que le dieran un espacio.

- ¿Que es este lugar?, ¿donde estoy?, ¿Por que me trajeron aquí?, ¿Quienes son ustedes?, ¿Por que son todos hombres, ¿Por que... - Alby tapo su boca con brusquedad.

- mira niña, todo a su tiempo, te tendrás que conformar con que estas en un lugar que te gustara mucho; mañana se te explicare todo. ¡Newt!, llévatela al Homestead y métela en el cuarto vació, que nadie se le acerque. Rápido que no quiero ver la cara de la novata...o de otro mas.

Un muchacho, un poco mas alto que ella, de cabello rubio, largo hasta el cuello, con la cara sudorosa y quijada cuadrada, la miro y le hizo un gesto con el hombro para que lo siguiera. Escucharon a uno de los chicos gritar "Ahora es tu problema"

- como ya escuchaste, soy Newt, guardián, por ahora seré el larcho que te enseñe el lugar en donde te quedaras - dijo Newt con

- ¿que es larcho?, ¿que es corredor? - pregunto Lynn nerviosa, estar rodeada de hombres le causaba temor.

- ¿que no escuchaste al líder?, nada de preguntas hasta mañana larcha miertera - escupió molesto el chico, si que eran amables - ahora cierra tu boca y sígueme que no tengo todo el tiempo, se supone que es mi rato libre.

Caminaron hasta un casa de madera de dos pisos, estaba un poco sucia y tenia pocas ventanas, Newt la hizo entrar y la guió por el segundo piso, abrió una puerta lejana y encendió una vela.

- dormirás aquí - no era lo mejor del mundo, pero aunque sea tenia una cama.

Miro por afuera de la ventana, ¿que hacia hay?, si alguna vez había tenido una madre, ¿la estarían buscando?, ¿pensaran que esta muerta?, quería llorar hasta quedarse dormida, ninguno de esos chicos le explicaba que era lo que sucedía en ese lugar.

- oye, lo siento, se que estas confundida y si te respondo todo lo que quieras te volverás loca e intentaras matarte; soporta hasta mañana como todos los novatos - Lynn suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

- yo no quise esto -

- tampoco nosotros, ahora cierra tu miertera boca - soltó Newt, "_eso no me ayuda en nada" _pensó, deslizo sus manos por su cabello soltando un aroma a sudor - es el único lugar "privado" y con paredes que tenemos para que duermas sin que ningún larcho entre; acostúmbrate o dormirás con los cerdos.

Lynn se sentó en la cama y lo miro con una de sus cejas levantadas como diciendo "¿es en serio?" - que duermas bien -

Todo eso no le podía estar pasando a ella, ¿Que clase de personas la encerrarían en un lugar lleno de hombres?.

Se acostó en posición fetal arrimando sus piernas hacia su pecho en forma de protección, cerro sus ojos esperando a que todo fuera un sueño.

**_Se encontraba recostada en una extraña sala, varias personas la miraban de reojo y apuntaban en unos cuadernillos cada movimiento de sus músculos; no podía moverse. Introducían algunas agujas en sus muñecas, brazos y uno chupones en su sienes. Le amarraban los brazos a la camilla para que no se moviera ningún centímetro mas._**

**_- nombre completo - dijo uno de los señores, era anciano y tenia la cara cubierta de barba blanca, ojos pequeños del tamaño de una nuez y los lentes que disminuían su tamaño._**

**_- dijo que se llamaba Lynn, eso es lo único que sabemos de ella, no encontramos identificación y no estaba su foto en los reclutas - contesto una mujer, alta de cabello castaño rizado._**

**_- donde la encontraron - volvió a preguntar el anciano, mucho mas interesado._**

**_- junto a dos chicos, recluta Chuck y recluta Arthur; sospechamos que querían escapar y ella los ayudaba- _**

**_- ¿infectada? - _**

**_- no, pero hay algo mas - _**

**_- que sucede - _**

**_- el virus se unió en sus genes, y...-_**

Sintió que la movían bruscamente, sus ojos empezaron a abrirse perezosamente. Frente a ella había un muchacho, alto de cabello rojizo, piel blanca con algunas manchas de suciedad, ojos verde agua y rasguños, musculoso y parecía sorprendido al verla.

- hey novata, es hora de cenar, me enviaron a que te despertara - algo en ella se apretó, quizás era su corazón o su estomago, sus mente reacciono al ver al chico, juraba verlo visto antes - mi nombre es Arthur soy un constructor.

- que es eso - pregunto - y ¿por que me miras como si fuera algo extraño?.

Arthur soltó una risita - es que eres la primera chica en el claro, créeme, estar rodeado de puros hombres es horrible y te hace dudar de tu sexo - Lynn no pudo evitar reírse, era lo mas gracioso que le habían dicho desde que piso ese lugar.

- pensaras que todos somos unos cretinos mierteros, pero debes disculparlos, en espécial a Alby, es el líder y debe mostrarse fuerte ante todos, si el cae, todos lo hacemos -

- así que el era el líder - susurro - por que no me quieren responder, lo único que quiero saber es que hago aquí y que es este lugar.

- todo a su tiempo, mañana se te dirá todo, lo mismo me paso a mi hace un mes, estaba mas confundido que tu, hasta creo que tu eres la primera que e visto que trata de estar calmada en esta situación miertera - dijo Arhtur.

- Arthur, ¿me podrías decir como soy? - pregunto la chica.

- bueno, tienes el mismo color que mi cabello, es lacio, aunque este sucio y tus ojos son azules, y tienes la piel blanca - eras una copia igual que Arthur en versión mujer.

- así que soy así -

- bueno, debemos ir a cenar, Alby se enojara si no llegamos y nos llevara

Arthur salio dejando a Lynn sola, unos minutos mas tarde la muchacha bajo y lo siguió por el claro hasta llegar a lo que seria el comedor. Estaba repleto de chicos, algunos devoraban su comida embarrándose toda la cara, otros peleaban por ella. Arthur se fue hacia un chico que servía comida, era alto, de unos 16 o 15 años, moreno, y se le veía enojado.

- que tal Sartén, te vez bien hoy - dijo Arthur, Sartén volteo y le alcanzo dos panes con pollo, papas y sopa de verduras - gracias - miro a Lynn - ella es Lynn, la nueva novata.

Sartén la miro de pies a cabeza, inspeccionando si era buena o mala.

- un gusto - susurro ella. Arthur le dio un golpe en su espalda y se fue a sentar junto a Alby, Newt y un asiático que no le quitaba la vista.

- comerás o te quedaras viendo a todo el mundo con miedo - volteo y Sartén le tendía un plato de sopa con dos panes grandes - estas muy delgada, come mas.

Lynn sonrió y le agradeció, se retiro pero antes tuvo que chocarse con alguien para empezar la pelea del siglo.

- quítate de mi camino garlopa miertera - dijo alguien.

Lynn no se aguanto, esa fue la gota que colmo el baso, con toda la furia almacenada en su sistema, mas las ganas de golpear a alguien en ese lugar, se abalanzo hacia el desconocido propinándole un puñetazo en la quijada y el rostro, con su pierna le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, para terminar con un fuerte codazo en la espalda; alrededor de ellos todo el mundo se formaba.

- ¡vamos Gally, defiéndete! - gritaron.

- ¡rompe su bonita cara, hahahaha! -

El muchacho, Gally, intentaba sostener las muñecas de Lynn, con sus piernas intentaba hacerla caer.

Alby observaba divertido la escena, nunca creyó que Lynn explotaría, se veía débil y no hablaba mucho, pero ahora savia de lo que era capaz, estaba golpeando a unos de sus mejores peleadores con ganas, miro a Newt y le indico a que separara a Lynn de Gally.

- ¡oye miertera mocosa, ya quédate quieta! - Newt cogió a Lynn de la cintura y la acerco hacia el - ¡ya para chiflada!

- regla uno del claro, nunca ataques a otro habitante - dijo el asiático - eso se castiga con el destierro.

- ¡¿no vas a hablar novata?! - pregunto Alby - o quieres que nuestro amigo Gally te haga hablar.

- ¡¿que si hablare!?, claro que lo haré, todos son unas horribles personas, yo solo quería tener respuestas, sola mente eso y lo que recibo son insultos, golpes y miradas sofocantes de parte de ustedes, son unos idiotas que se creen de lo mejor y tratan a los otros como si fueran la peor cosa del mundo, ¡YO NO QUISE ESTAR EN ESTE LUGAR, NO DEBÍ DE ESTAR AQUÍ! - grito con todas las ganas - ¡AHHHHHH!.

Quería llorar.

Pero no lo hizo. Newt la levanto, miro por ultima vez al Gally, le rompió la nariz. Tras ellos, Alby y el asiático salieron.

- ya llora de una buena vez - dijo Newt.

Extrañaba su "hogar".

- por que debería de hacerlo - respondió ella.

- por que no eres humana si no lloras, todos lo hace el primer día - el asiático la miro fastidiado.

- no soy todos -

- oye, ya basta , deja de comportarte como si fueras la reina de aquí y respeta lo que se te dice - grito el.

- y tu quien eres, me hablas como si fueras algo mio y solo eres un...asiático que huele mal y esta empapado en sudor.

- soy Minho, y no es como si tu olieras a rosas y jazmines, apestas a plopus, tu cabello es un nido de pájaros y te vez espantosa - soltó de repente. Minho empezó a reírse como loco.

- sera por que estuve un día entero en esa horrible caja, acompañada de la suciedad y un enorme charco con el cual siempre me encontraba al momento de moverse y me empapaba de eso; olía horrible y ni siquiera podía ver - respondió enojada.

- pues que pena novata, todos vinimos en las mismas condiciones -

- ¡oigan]!, ¿pueden cerrar sus mierteras bocas de una buena vez?, parecen esposos discutiendo - los dos miraron a Alby con ira.

- yo nunca seria esposa de esta novata - dijo Minho señalando a Lynn.

- y yo de este, primero muerta -

- ya, ya cálmense, vamos, te llevare a las duchas; te vez horrible - Newt hizo un gesto con su hombro para que lo siguiera

Lay se miro por un momento, su cuerpo entero estaba con suciedad y manchas. Newt empezó a caminar por detrás del Hostmead, había otra puerta, el chico la abrió y dejo ver lo que seria el baño.

- es el único, así que tendrás horarios para que te duches, o quieres compartir con los dem... -

- ¡no!, me quedo con los horarios - Newt sonrió.

- te traeré algo para que te pongas - Lynn entro al baño y cerro la puerta tras de ella.

Empezó a desvestirse, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos para ver que encontraba, y se sorprendió al ver un papel arrugado en el.

"SÁCALOS DE HAY"_  
><em>

"NO TE DEJES ATRAPAR"

"CRUEL NO ES BUENO"

Lynn no dejaba de mirar ese papel, ¿por que decía eso?, ¿lo había escrito?, y si era así, no recordaba el por que. Volvió a arrugarlo cuando escucho a alguien tocar la puerta.

- Avísame cunado termines, estaré afuera - dijo. Lynn se desnudo por completo y se metió a la ducha.

Estaba fría , cogió el pedazo de jabón del suelo y empezó a sobar todo su cuerpo, la suciedad poco a poco se iba esfumando, en su brazo tenia un leve moretón, una cicatriz en su muñeca en forma circula, paso el jabón por su cintura y de nuevo volvió a darle un picor. Continuo con su cabello, lo limpio como pudo hasta sacar toda la tierra impregnada, se veía un poco rojo, pero savia que tenia un herida en su mano y seguramente la sangre se estaba mezclando.

Se sentía tan bien, no quería despegarse del agua. su cuerpo se sentía relajada, sus músculos ya no estaban tensos.

Cuando por fin termino, se vio en un charco de agua limpia en el suelo; estaba limpia, su piel se veía mas blanca, su cabello por fin estaba lacio y brillando y unas pequeñas ondas se formaban en las puntas. Salio de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla que encontró enzima de unas rocas, se acerco a la puerta.

- Termine - dijo. Newt metió su mano con una muda de ropa.

- te quedara un poco grande -

Lynn empezó a ponerse la ropa, los pantalones y la camiseta gris, olían un poco a sudor, tenia uno que otro agujero en las mangas y parecía ser una talla mas grande que el de ella. Saco de su pantalón anterior el papel arrugado y lo guardo como pudo para que nadie lo notara.

Salio del baño respirando hondo. Newt se dio la vuelta y aguanto la respiración un momento.

El muchacho se sorprendió al verla así, se veía muy bonita, su cabello era lacio y brillaba. Por primera vez podía decir ¡Wuao!.

- ¿me veo rara? - pregunto, Newt negó y empezó a reírse, estaba nervioso.

- es que eso si te queda muy grande novata - Lynn infló sus mejillas enojada.

- no es gracioso - lo empujo - y mi nombre es Lynn, no novata.

- así se les llama a los recién llegados...bueno, es de noche y ya debo dormir...te acompañare a tu...¡sangras!.

Newt se acerco a ella y levanto la camiseta, tenia una cortada profunda y necesitaba curación inmediata.

- así que era eso lo que sangraba - empezó a sentirse mareada, Lynn trastabillo cuando intento caminar un poco.

- ¡hey, no te desmayes aquí! - grito. Lynn se sujeto de su polo e hizo que se cayera enzima de ella, Newt cayo en su pierna mala y chillo - ¡JEFF,CLINT! -

Y todo se volvió oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Abría sus ojos, lo primero que olió fue el alcohol por todas partes, en una pequeña parte de su mente se le vino el nombre de "enfermería", no savia por que; toco su cintura con cuidado. Le habían puesto una venda alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

Miro a todos lados, estaba en una especia de cabaña echa de ramas, los agujeros hacían que un poco de luz entrara e iluminara el recinto, el sudor le cubría la cara como rayos.

- oye, despertó - escucho a alguien decir. Se levanto poco a poco y se fijo que habían dos chicos junto a ella, la observaban curiosos - ¿te encuentras bien?.

- creo que si, ¿quien me curo? - pregunto.

El morenito sonrió y dijo - nosotros, somos los docs del claro, Jeff y Clint, curamos especialmente a los carniceros.

Lynn se les quedo mirando, eran altos, uno mas delgado que el otro, en su cintura tenían diferentes tipos de vendaje o utensilios de curación.

- quienes son ustedes - pregunto, el morenito le alcanzo algo de comer, un pan redondo y un baso de agua.

- ya te lo dijimos, somos los docs - respondió el del costado, se sentó junto a ella y le levanto la camiseta.

- ¡HEY!, que te pasa, soy una chica - grito Lynn.

- ya lo se, necesito ver tu herida - así que lo supuso, el la había curado.

- no sabes curar bien, pero paraste la hemorragia, gracias, a los dos - sonrió y les toco el hombro a cada uno con su dedo, no supo por que, pero lo hizo.

- por que hiciste eso - pregunto Jeff tocando el lugar en donde Lynn coloco su dedo. Ella encogió los hombros en signo de que no savia - bueno, a Alby, Newt y Minho les gustara saber que estas mejor, créeme, el mas preocupado fue nuestro segundo al mando, cuando los encontramos estaba desesperado, no savia que hacer, tenia sus manos manchadas de tu sangre y tomaba tu rostro con cuidado, como si te fueras a romper...era la primera vez que no savia que hacer -

Lynn se lleno de remordimiento, le había dado problemas a Newt otra vez, lo había asustado gracias a su hemorragia estúpida, "que débil soy" pensó molesta.

- ¿donde están? - pregunto levantándose.

- están en una asamblea - "¿una asamblea?" pensó curiosa - hablan sobre ti.

Lynn camino hasta la puerta echa de ramas y la abrió, Jeff la agarro por detrás y la paro.

- espera, a donde garlopos piensas ir - pregunto.

- a esa tal asamblea, si hablan de mi debo estar presente - contesto ella.

- no puedes ir, solo los corredores y los guardianes están hay, te mataran si asomas tu pequeña cabeza por hay - toco su cabeza, "no es pequeña"

- pero si hablan de mi debo ir - se quejo Lynn.

- no, no púedes ir, a demás, lo único que están hablando es que hacer contigo, llegaste el mismo mes que ese otro novato, Arthur, es raro que los creadores hagan eso, eres una chica - savia que era una chica, no estaba ciega, lo que le molestaba era de que estaban hablando de ella a su espalda.

- ¿hacer conmigo? - le dio un escalofrió al escuchar eso - ¿que harán conmigo?

- dios que preguntona eres - suspiro Clint - eso no es nada bueno aquí novata.

Lynn cerro la puerta y se sentó frente a Clint, volvió a coger su botella de agua y se la tomo de un porrazo.-

- ¿donde esta Arthur? - pregunto curiosa, se acordó de que le dijo que era constructor, quería verlo, en su interior le susurraban su nombre.

- debe estar ayudando a Gally, de cualquier forma el es el líder de los constructores - Lynn arrugo la nariz al escuchar el nombre del muchacho.

- no me agrade -

- tiene una personalidad miertera, pero aun así, el es el mas fuerte y todos aquí somos amigos - Lynn dejo de escucharlos, "amigos", esa palabra retumbaba en su cabeza, lo había escuchado en alguna parte, alguna vez en sus recuerdos eliminados.

- ¡oye novata!, ¿nos estas escuchando? - Lynn salio de sus pensamientos y los miro, estaban molesto.

- mi nombre es Lynn, no novata - contesto molesta - y si, no los estaba escuchando, lo lamento.

- esta bien novata, te dejamos descansar; mas tarde Alby te dará la visita guiada - tras esto los dos salieron de la casa y dejaron a Lynn sola, y era mas que obvio que no iba a descansar como se le ordenaron. A hurtadillas salio y se fijo si Clint o Jeff estaban cerca, tubo suerte de que no se encontraban.

Camino por la pradera sin hacer mucha bulla, a lo lejos habían otros chicos movilizándose, llevaban troncos o armas para dios sabe que, buscaba con la mirada a Henry, si lo encontraba el sabría decirle donde se llevaba a cabo la dichosa asamblea. Pero no lo encontraba así que opto por seguir sus instintos y buscarlo ella sola. Camino hasta llegar a otra cabaña mas lejos, desde afuera se escuchaban los gritos.

- ¡es peligrosa, me ataco en frente de todos! - supusiste de que era Gally, "ese maldito" - además de ser peligrosa, es la única chica que llego aquí, subió el mismo mes que Arthur, ¿por que garlopos nos envían a una chica?, ¿y si trae problemas?

Todos estallaron en un griterío, Lynn se enojo por todas las falsas palabras que levantaron en contra suya, "ese maldito no le sirvió que le rompiera la nariz" pensó enojada. Para poder ver mejor quienes estaban dentro, separo algunas ramas de la gran pared y asomo su ojo por hay, diviso a Alby y a Newt, a un lado estaban los corredores, Minho a su costado y a otros a los que no conocía.

- primero lo primero Gally, ¿por que la mandaron? - dijo Alby - por que el mismo mes que otro.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, ella también se preguntaba el por que, una chica rodeada de chicos desconocidos, todos acostumbrados a ese lugar.

- bueno,eso es todo por hoy - Lynn se alejo y empezó a correr hacia el claro sin toparse con nadie.

Miraba el infinito y mas allá, ¿que hacia allí?, quería irse, si, eso haría, saldría corriendo por el bosque hasta perderse y encontrar civilización.

- ¿Que es eso? - llego hasta unas puertas gigantescas, estaban abiertas y de el salia una ventisca terrible, la curiosidad le invadió de repente, más de lo normal; sin prestar atención a su a alrededor empezó a caminar directo a el, en su cabeza unos chasquidos se aglomeraban. Iba a cruzar la linea que separaba el claro con el laberinto cuando sintió que la levantaban y la aventaban lejos.

- ¡que garlopos te sucede! -

* * *

><p>chan chan chan jajaja, hasta acá les dejo para que se mueran del suspenso, si soy mala muajajajaja , pus bueno, espero les haya gustado, les debo avisar que demorare un poco en escribir el sgnt cap, el trabajo me tiene ocupada sorry, pero intentare hacerlos en borrador :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

- ¡Que garlopo te sucede! - Lynn sintió como cayó de golpe en el suelo, felizmente no se golpeó la cabeza o el que la había lanzado estaría en el suelo sangrando con la cabeza rota.

Miró hacia arriba adolorida y vio a Gally delante de ella.

-¡que demonios te pasa a ti! - No se iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas, se volvió a parar y cuando iba a devolverle el empujón Alby se acerco gritando.

- ¡Basta! - los dos se quedaron estáticos, "quien diablos me interrumpe" pensó la muchacha, miro a su derecha y se encontró con todas las cara de aquellos chicos que se burlaron de ella.

- intentaba entrar al Laberinto Alby -

- Es mentira yo...solo iba a mirar desde aquí - aunque savia que iba a entrar en ese lugar lo mejor seria mentir un poco o la matarían - además no me dijeron que estaba prohibido entrar hay.

- Esa no es escusa larcha boba - respondió Alby.

- Solo quería ver -

- Pues guárdate tu curiosidad Lynn, si entrabas hay, estabas muerta - dijo Newt claramente molesto

- ni que hubieran monstruos - y se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, Alby la sujeto de su camiseta y la levanto a unos centímetros del suelo.

- Mira mocosa miertera, si quieres sobrevivir aquí debes de obedecer a las reglas o si no mueres y te metemos en el laberinto hasta que los pertinentes vengan y te maten - grave error.

- ¿penitentes? - Lynn miró hacia el laberinto. El mismo chasquido que escucho cuando se detuvo a mirar invadió su cabeza, de entre las ramas y el musgo que crecía dentro vio como una criatura de patas de metal, cuerpo desfigurado lleno de baba y que producía un sonido espantoso al chocar con las paredes.

- Eso larcha, es un pertinente, razón por la que varios de nosotros murieron -

Lynn cayó al suelo con la vista fija en el laberinto, "¿esto es una pesadilla?" pensó con miedo, mucho miedo.

De un momento a otro, las paredes empezaron a juntarse, haciendo horribles sonidos.

- Que hay adentro - fue lo único que pudo articular.

- El laberinto, la razón por la que todos estamos aquí -

-?!-=-?-

Helllou,.aquí les dejo la continuación, es corto pero algo es algo, disfrútenlo mientras puedan jajajajajhahahaha (risa malvada)


End file.
